


Right On Time

by ships__ahoy



Category: Glee, glee cast - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teacher/Student, crisscolfer, student chris, teacher darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships__ahoy/pseuds/ships__ahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee had just ended after Season 2, when Chris Colfer decides to go to college; never having enough information. He ends up in the arts building in Michigan State when he meets his professor, Darren [who has never been on Glee in the first place].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right On Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have on here, so hopefully it's not horrendous! :)

 

      Since Glee had recently ended, Chris was actually really missing it all. The set, the people; even if he still got to see his friends, the scripts and jokes he still missed. Everything, really. Though, before Glee he was in an online college for about three weeks- then he received the role as Kurt Hummel. Now just being Chris Colfer, his first book was going to publish soon and his application for college was accepted. Just at twenty-two years old, this was a big accomplishment and he was thrilled to be going to Michigan State. The reason he had chosen this place was so the fans wouldn’t bother him and the fact that people were known to be friendlier here.   Oh god did Chris hope that was all true. He needed it to be. With only knowing these places of education as emotionally rattling, he wasn't sure of what to really think. The school systems aren't as friendly as they should be with how the teachers have to teach a forced lesson about bullying, but then don't do anything about it. Well, what could you really do about it? Nothing, that's what. They still could’ve tried better though in Clovis. Anyways, a college couldn't be as bad- just a bit invasive fan wise if they knew. With the technology they had today, of course they would.

 

 

 

 

 

  When the first day at the university did approach, Chris was still feeling a tad nervous. He woke up almost too late on this day and got ready as quickly as he could to be at least a bit early to impress the teacher of today's class. Professor Criz? Cruize? Crisps? Something just about that. Chris was only sure of one thing; he needed to impress them by being early and having his stuff. Being a perfectionist, he tended to not be impressed with his own self sometimes. That’s where Chris had some procrastinating in his every-day actions.

 

   With these thoughts swimming through his mind at an increasingly rapid pace, the drive there was faster than he even realized and Chris had just then parked in the lot. Everything slowed in that moment, as if he was just floating amongst the stars within the galaxy. Or it just became a matrix AU within his life. Either way, life just felt slower.

 

 

 

  It was only until he had gotten out of the navy and silver Accord, when it seemed life had just stopped its buffering and he was traveling across the vacant lot. The only ones were just his and as of now, another with a brand he couldn't really identify- Chris was never an expert on cars anyways. What he was currently was definitely confused. He was apparently early which was odd because class started at two in the afternoon and it was currently fifty minutes past one. With that, Chris soon was walking through the front doors of this gigantic place and looking around when a piano was heard playing a beautiful sound. Seconds later, this beautiful sound was soon enhanced with an even more beautiful voice singing,

 

**_Was it love or just something that reminded me of_ **

 

**_Something that felt a lot like, but wasn’t love?_ **

 

**_Just friends, friends then until the end_ **

 

**_You know I still pretend, just friends_ **

 

**_Take a step and come out of the shade I can tell you’re no longer afraid_ **

 

**_I’m helpless without your warming smile_ **

 

**_Take a step and come out in the sun I can tell it’s already begun_ **

 

**_I’m helpless without your warming smile_ **

 

**_Was it love? I think it was but I’m far from sure_ **

 

**_I’d never felt that way before, was it love?_ **

 

**_Just friends, am I a fool to be asking for_ **

 

**_A fool to wish that we could be more than friends?_ **

 

**_Take a step and come out of the shade I can tell you’re no longer afraid_ **

 

**_I’m helpless without your warming smile_ **

 

**_Take a step and come out here in the sun I can tell it’s already begun I’m helpless without you, helpless without you_ **

 

**_Helpless without your warming smile_ **

 

**_Your warming smile_ **

 

 

 

    Walking along the marble flooring, Chris was following this sound to see who was producing it only to find it was behind silver-colored doors, one just cracked open a tad. He peered in slowly and remained as the silence took over everything. His eyes cast upon a male sitting at the piano, searching for what seemed to be another song. Except this male was surely not just any male; he was fairly attractive, and that's not even covering what he was. His hair dark and curled, skin a milky-olive color... was that even a way to describe skin? Well, it surely was for Chris to think about this other with the beautiful voice.

 

 'How is he not even famous??' Chris thought to himself and accidentally pushed the door in more when trying to see who this was, a loud squeak echoing through the place like a cell phone ringing during a serious meeting. Embarrassingly loud. Seeing it make the curly hair bounce when the male had flinched, then turn around made Chris' eyes widen. By the fact that the male was even more attractive in the face and by the fact that he noticed Chris, who currently had cheeks more red than The Night Before Christmas could ever describe, caught his attention.

 

 

 

     "Hello?" he called out and leaned to the side a little with a smile, surely the instructor himself with the way he had been wearing a white button-up with dark jeans and nicer shoes. We're not even going to go into the look of those glasses on his face.

 

 

 

  Chris stepped into the room shyly, a navy blue button-up shirt and his skinny jeans that overlapped the top of his converse going over his lean figure that the other seemed to notice. This only made Chris more flustered, of course, now answering by peeping out a "Hi."

 

 

 

     "Well, hi yourself. You're a student I'm guessing..., where do you need to go?" he chimed as he stood off the leather piano bench and walked towards Chris. It was soon learned that for an instructor no more than four years older, his height wasn't much more than Chris at all. In fact, he was shorter. Right before Chris did respond, he added,

 

 

 

 

 

     "Name is Darren, by the way- sorry- go on…"

 

 

 

     "Oh. Hi, Darren. Um, I'm pretty sure I'm here because this is the building for the arts," Chris stated only to become concerned due to the confused expression that quickly grew on Darren's face.

 

 

 

     "Well, there aren't any classes- the only class today, my class, just ended about fifteen minutes ago. I just like to stay here and play for a little while after. What's your name?" Darren spoke as he went across the room to grab the book and see if this was right as Chris had just mentally freaked out more. "Fifteen minutes ago? This says it starts... well, now.." he spoke quickly.  Darren only went over, holding the booklet perched on a clipboard, checking the time on the paper that Chris held before nodding. "They messed it up again," he said quietly before fixing his glasses and looking to the book.

 

 

 

  With a glance up to Chris, Darren soon spoke, "My only absence today was Chris Colfer."

 

 

 

      "That's me, yeah, sorry... the wrong time and all-"

 

 

 

      "Hey, don’t worry about it, Chris. I'll take your name off right now and we'll just say you were here," Darren smiled and winked before he had fixed it closed the book, and then grinned brightly up to the male again.

 

 

 

       "I guess I'll just get my missed stuff and go then?" Chris said after an awkward pause.

 

 

 

       "You only missed the introduction. I can give a brief one- here give me a minute..." he said quickly once snapped out of his little gaze and hurried to the piano before setting the booklet down, then getting a folded chair down from a nearby chair rack, unfolding it, then putting it next to the piano bench. With a small laugh, Darren patted the seat before sitting on the piano bench just watching as Chris smiled and went over before sitting. "You don't have to-"

   "All I do is sing, teach and wish that I could snap my fingers and the rest of my stuff from moving in could be organized..." Darren said with a laugh before adding, "I really am okay with this."

   
   
   "You have a really great voice by the way... I heard it and that’s kinda how I found this area,” Chris smiled and watched as Darren just seemed so happy to hear something like that. As if he doesn’t hear it often- which he really should.

  “Oh. Well, thank you Chris! I am glad to hear that since you’ll have to put up for it throughout the class and any musicals you decide to get involved in,” he grinned and soon just nodded before deciding to continue with the explaining.  “Okay…”

    
   
  “You probably know how to act in class and that you really shouldn’t hurt me because I’m a nice guy and same with the ladies or gentlemen in the class. No violence or anything like that. Uhm… oh- and my email is ‘D-C the teach dot E-D-U dot com. Just remember that unless you want me to write it down. “He spoke, seeing Chris nod, assuring that he could remember that information. “Got it. Creative name too.”

   
    
  “I know, right?” Darren said and smiled a bit before deciding that he wanted to know more about this student rather than saying stuff that he probably already knows. Chris was really one that gave off the “intellivibe” [intelligent vibe].

   “You should tell me more about yourself… if you’re okay with it,” Darren then suggested and watched Chris for a moment who was now thinking of what to actually tell him. For some odd reason, Darren swears he has seen Chris before and same right back from Chris to Darren. It’s only that it keeps bothering Darren as he is trying to silently guess. “Where are you from?”

  “Clovis, California. I was in L.A. until deciding to get away from the public for a bit and go to college- I have a feeling it won’t work that way for me though,” he laughed, hearing Darren do so too until he soon got quiet. His expression made him seem like he had forgotten something at home and just now remembered it.  
  


  “Chris.”  
  


  “Yes?”

  “It’s you- Chris Colfer. Golden Globe winning actor… I am an idiot; I should’ve realized it was actually you earlier. You see, I’m a huge- well, I’m not huge- but I’m a fan of Glee and you’re my favorite. It somehow never clicked and I never realized you’re even better-looking in person not to be a creep. You play Kurt and when I can I like to see the episodes with you a part of them and when it was cancelled, I was actually pretty upset and wished it hadn’t been. I’m sorry I didn’t realize,” he rambled on for a while before taking a breath, then taking his glasses off.  
  


  Looking at Chris, he was full-on blushing and laughing with most of his face covered before he stopped and looked at Darren. “I’m sorry- that was just the best reaction I’ve ever gotten that wasn't screaming. I’m glad you like Kurt… and me…” he bit his lip before nodding. “Yeah…”  
  


     “You’re really brave, too… just saying,” Darren added quickly and Chris just smiled more and thanked him. They spoke back and forth for at least an hour like this, involving Darren and Chris singing together. It turns out they have a ton of similar music interests and just have a lot of interests in general, up to the point where Darren craved knowing more and decided since he kept Chris there later, that he was going to take him out for food if he agreed.   
  


  Getting a yes as an answer, Darren tried to hold back his overwhelming excitement. He truly loved talking to Chris and knew for sure this was going to be a fantastic kind of year for them.  Once the main school entrance was locked up, he turned to Chris as they shared a little smile to each other before he had led the other off to his car. “You’re okay with leaving your car here until we’re back, right?”

 With a nod from Chris, Darren just grinned at him while unlocking the doors of his vehicle and letting Chris sit first before he shut the door and went around to the driver’s side before sitting and then starting the car. Usually neither of the two had went somewhere with someone else after meeting them for just over an hour. This was just a student deciding to have dinner with their teacher- nothing was odd about that, right? _Of course._  
  


   When Katy Perry suddenly played quite loudly throughout the car, Darren blushed and quickly turned it down. “I must’ve had the radio louder earlier, yeah?” he chuckled and Chris raised a brow. He saw the CD disk, but decided that learning more about this other was better. Some things were just meant to be cute and interesting as a human rather than something to poke fun at someone about. Besides, there was nothign to make fun of- Chris had been a huge fan of Katy Perry himself! It was amazing.

   Once Darren had driven off, he and Chris had a fantastic time talking in the car and having dinner together at some Italian place they chose called 'Palio'. It was as if it was almost too lucky that he wasn’t in class today due to a mistake. Just like he was meant to get extra sleep and be more engaged in this little delicious dinner him and Darren got to share. They ate, talked, and laughed for quite some time at this place. This relationship was heading for a more serious, yet exciting direction now- that was for sure. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
